Rurouni kenshin
by Tsunami-himura
Summary: Ummm this is a story about kenshin when He mets this young woman who is in trouble. he saves her from Kanryu grasp. (this fanfic may have lemon action later in the story)


Rurouni kenshin

(I hope u guys enjoy this Fan fic. ummmm I was bored the other day and I started to write this lmao)

It was a nice summer day. A man with red hair and a cross shape scar on his left cheek was washing clothes and hanging them to dry. "What a nice day, that it is." He looked up at the sky. "Kenshin!" A woman with long black hair in a high ponytail said as she walked to him. "Oh, Good morning Miss Karou!" He said with a Smile. "kenshin I have to give lessons today I'll be back in a few days. I'm taking Yahiko with me." "Alright Becareful Miss Karou." "I will just make sure you keep up with the house work." Karou said as she walked Away. Kenshin sighed and went back to do the laundry. "HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!" A cry cam from the other side of the gate. Kenshin quickly got up. He ran to the pourch and grabbed his sword. He put his Sword under his belt and ran outside the gate. A young girl was being Chased by some men dressed in black suits. The girl had long black hair and Ocean blue eyes. She spotted Kenshin and ran behind him. "Please help me." She cried. "Don't worry this one is here to help, That I am. You should Stand back now, that you should." Kenshin pulled his Sheathed Sword up a little and Gripped the Hilt this his right hand.The men in Black Stopped about feet away from Kenshin. "Get out of the way!" One of the men said. He appeared to be the leader. he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a Hamaka and Gi like kenshin's but A green gi. The Woman took a few Steps back."Why are you after this woman?" Kenshin asked. "Why should we tell you?" Kenshin glared at him. "If you must know she's Kanryu's new drug produer." "Kanryu huh..." Kenshin said. One of the men smirked. "Get him!" the man with the brown hair shouted. The men went after Kenshin. Kenshin drew his Sword quickly and slashed the men. The men fell to the ground and only one was left. Kenshin Pointed his sword at the Man. The woman looked at kenshin's blade. '_ No wonder theres no blood, It's a Sakabatou_.' "A Sakabatou huh, you think that can beat me?" The man said as he drew his Katana. "My Sakabatou is is more than enough to beat the likes of you." The man attacked Kenshin with great speed.Kenshin Avoided his attack easily. The man just stood there Slashing around recklessly. Kenshin's right arm was wounded badly.. Kenshin fell to his knee and held his right arm with his left hand. The woman looked on in horror. '_Maybe I should just go back..'_ She said as she though to herself. Kenshin got up and jumped up into the air. He came down Quickly above the man. The man moved out of the way and kicked Kenshin. Kenshin flew agaist the gate. "Told you, Your no match for me." Kenshin got up. He was bleeding from his arm and mouth. "Kazuki! Please Stop! That's enough!" The woman said as she stood infront of kenshin with her arms out. Tring to protect Kenshin. "Than you'll come back?" The woman looked down. "...yes..." Kazuki Sheathed his Katana and grabbed the woman by her wrist. "No, I'm not going to let you go back." Kazuki stopped and looked at Kenshin. "Why dont you stay out of this?" The woman looked at Kazuki. "Please brother I know your only doing what Kanryu asks but please let me go." Kazuki looked at her. "Tsunami please don't start this again." Kenshin walked up to Kazuki and Tsunami. Kazuki glared at him. "Stay out of this. or I'll kill you!" Kazuki punched Kenshin. Kenshin blocked it with his left hand. "I wont stay out of this, this woman doesn't want to go back. If your her brother you would do whats best for her." "Tsunami's not my sister and taking her back to Kanryu's is whats best for her." Tsunami broke free from Kazuki's grasp. "Please don't make me go back!" " But Tsunami where will you stay? What will you eat?" "i...I dont know but, I'll think of something!" "See theres my point." Kenshin Sheathed his sword. "She can stay at Miss Karou Dojo that she could." They both looked at Kenshin. Kenshin was still holding his right arm. "Kazuki could I please?" Kazuki sighed. "Tsunami-" "Please Kazuki!" "Fine...but, I'll be coming on and checking on you." "Oh, thank you!" Tsunami said as she jumped into Kazuki's arms. Kazuki smiled. "You better hurry Tsunami." Tsunami nodded as Kazuki left. "I'm really sorry." Tsunami said. "Sorry about what?" He asked. "My brother wounded you...I wish to take care of your wounds." Kenshin smiled. "Don't worry about it. and you don't have." Tsunami and Kenshin walked into the gates of the Dojo. "Well I want to." Tsunami said. Kenshin sat down on the pourch and took his arm out of he's Sleeve. "The bandages are-" "No need." She said as she ripped off a piece of her Kimono and wiped the blood away. Than she untied a ribbon from her hair and tied it around Kenshin's arm, "You didn't have to rip you kimonoor use your ribbon." "Yes I did it was my fault you were hurt." Kenshin smiled at her. "Thank you." "Oh...yes I forgot, My names Tsunami, and you are?" "Himura Kenshin." "Kenshin." Tsunami said with a Smile. "i like that. I just hope Kazuki Doesn't get in to much trouble." "He's strong he can take care of Kanryu." Tsunami sighed. Kenshin noticed a ring on Tsunami's left hand on her ring finger. "You getting married?" Tsunami looked at her ring. "Yeah, Kinda..." "Oh...Uh..Congrats." Tsunami gave a fake smile. Kenshin knew she was unhappy. "Let me guess to Kanryu." Tsunami nodded. "He's forcing me to marry him." "I see. Well Stay here as long as you like." Tsunami smiled at Kenshin's words. "Thank you. So whos this Karou you were talking about? Your girlfriend? or your wife to be?" Kenshin Blushed. "No, No, Karou is just a friend that she is. This one is single that I am." He smiled at her. Kenshin leaned back on a pole and sighed. "You don't like to be alone, Do you?" Kenshin looked up at her and smiled. "I'm used to it that I am." "But it must cross your mind some times." "It does but, I try not to worry about it. Cause I know I wont live a long life." Tsunami gave him a confused look. "Why?" Kenshin sat up and fixed his Gi. "It's not really Important. Tsunami stood up. "Could I make you some lunch? I mean it's the least I can do for you." Kenshin smiled at her. "Go ahead." Kenshin showed her where the kitchen was. Kenshin walked back outside and took a deep breath. "She's really nice that she is." He said to himself. Sanosuke walked into the gate. Sanosule was a tall man with Brown spiky hair. "Hey kenshin!" Kenshin looked up at him. "Oh, Hi Sano." Sanosuke walked up to him. "Your not in the kitchen cooking?" Kenshin smiled. "I would but..-" Tsunami came walking out. "Ummm...Kenshin where can I get the water from?" Tsunami asked. Sanosuke looked at Tsunami. "Whoa! Kenshin Who's the Foxy lady?" Kenshin's face turned red. Tsunami looked at Sanosuke. "oh, hello, I'm Tsunami." She said as she bowed. Sanosuke noticed the ring on her finger. "Kenshin I can't belive you. How long have you known her?" "ORO? We just met today." Tsunami looked confused. "You just met her today and you asked her to marry you?" Kenshin Started to laugh. "I'm not the one marring her." Tsunami giggled a little. Than she stopped and looked away. Sanosuke walked up to her. "Hi I'm Sanosuke you are?" "I'm Tsunami." Kenshin walked up to them. "You wanted water right?" Tsunami nodded. Kenshin smiledand went to the well to get fresh water. "So why are you making Kenshin lunch?" Tsunami smiled. "It's cause he saved my life. It's the least I can do." "I see..." Sanosuke started to grin. "Mind if I join in?" Tsunami Smiled. "Sure." Kenshin came back with the well water.

(I guess thats it for chapter 1...send me a message to Kamuishiro1988...thats my Yahoo S/n btw- give me some idea u wanna see in my fanfic and I might put it in here lol)


End file.
